Rejoice In Mourning
by Shadow2700
Summary: Sequel to 'Ultimatum' and a take on Naruto trying to get through his mentor's birthday. Sakura and his friends of course are always willing to help. Don't own it, never will so I'm broke. NaruSaku


_"Rejoice In Mourning"_

* * *

The sounds of the forest creatures scurrying were not often heard by many people, mainly because people never bothered to go into the forest often or they simply weren't able to actually _listen_ to the sounds of the forest. But one particular person, he had learned how to listen to the sounds of the forest, to channel the energy around him and to sense everything. However, today that person's thoughts and judgments were sentimental as he sat crossed legged in front of a small memorial he had made for his fallen teacher.

'_Well you old perv, I hope wherever you are that you're proud of me. I finally made my dream come true, and hopefully it's the start of realizing your dream…_our_ dream.' _Naruto smiled solemnly at the small memorial stone, a copy of Jiraiya's first book now aged due to the elements.

It had almost been a year since he had lost him and it still dug a kunai in his heart. He remembered what he had said to Kakashi a few short months ago and he wasn't lying then. But losing the man that he had to come to know has a father and in reality knowing that he was indeed his Godfather, it sent him into a flurry of confused emotions when he thought of it. Naruto was always capable of hiding those emotions from a lot of people, especially when he wasn't personal with anyone. However, his relationship with Sakura had changed his conventional and rational thoughts. It was something he had never known before. Yes, he had deep bonds with his precious people before it but he never showed anyone the side of him, not on such a level before. There were only a few people that now had begun see just how deep he really was. Yes he still acted like a childish idiot but when he would talk with those people, he showed just how deep he could be, especially Sakura.

'_I bet you're looking down on me right now, wondering what will come next for me.' _Naruto chuckled as he wiped his eyes, trying to fight back small tears threatening to fall. He almost didn't feel a particular someone take a seat next to him.

"You OK?" Sakura asked him drawing her knees to her chest and leaned her head towards him. Naruto gently nodded, appreciating the contact from her.

"Yeah, just really sad you know?" Naruto replied truthfully grasping her hand.

"I know, I think we all miss him, especially you and Lady Tsunade." Sakura squeezed his hand back and rubbed her thumb over it.

"I'm pretty sure she's downing herself in sake right now but I think if I was there, it wouldn't help either of us." Naruto replied looking at the stone.

"She is. I just got through meeting with her. Even if she didn't love him the way that I loved you, she still made the mistake of trying not to. She'll never admit it, but I can tell. She told me where to find you today. Apparently she gave you the day off today to mourn as well, or as she put it 'a day to prepare for yours and Sakura's journey tomorrow.' Personally, I think she just wanted an excuse to drink in the office." Sakura sadly replied.

"Whatever the reason she has, I guess I should look at it as a day off. But I'd rather be training today than thinking about him." Naruto admitted.

"I know, but sometimes you have to reflect and honor someone's memory, no matter how much it hurts. It helps to remember them." Sakura said trying her best to comfort him.

"I know but, it's not just his death that bothers me though. It's the fact that he never came back to raise me if he was my Godfather. I remember Tsunade telling me not too long ago and it's been eating at me ever since. She told me that he did it to protect me and that he was looking for the Child of Prophecy or something else but it doesn't help ease the pain of feeling abandoned. I love him but there's so many unanswered questions." Naruto rubbed his forehead with his free and closed his eyes. Sakura felt sadness for her lover but knew she could only comfort him the best she could. She pulled him into an embraced and rested her chin atop his shoulder.

"I don't pretend to know how you're feeling right now. I've been betrayed before, but for what you've gone through, it doesn't even come close. It pains me to see you like this, knowing that I'm part of it as well. You didn't deserve what you went through as a child or what we put you through either." Sakura tried her best to ease his pain. She lifted her head from his shoulder and tilted his head done onto her shoulder and to her neck. Naruto closed his eyes, not wanting to cry hear but feel relief in the comfort that she offered him.

"You don't always have to shoulder everything or hide anything from me. And I'm sorry I didn't comfort you when he passed away like I should have, but I promise this to you. I'll always be here to lean on when you need it." Sakura promised him kissing his forehead gently.

"Thank you Sakura." Naruto felt a tear stream down his cheek as he took in the warmth she radiated from her embrace. "I love you."

"I love you too Naruto." Sakura smiled, fighting her hold on him and stroking his hair.

"You want to hear something funny?" she asked him. Naruto nodded in response while still resting in the crook of her neck.

"I bet that wherever he is, Jiraiya is looking down on us and writing down all this in his notes for a book." Sakura smiled as Naruto chuckled at the thought.

"He would be that pervert." Naruto chuckled again, feeling his heart lighten up. Sakura was glad he was laughing. It showed that he was slowly accepting it, if only for a moment.

He wanted to honor his master's memory by achieving his goal for piece, but even the strongest men have their breaking points and he was no exception. She knew he was always strong for everyone, but it made her happy to know now that when he needed someone to comfort and be strong for _him_ that she would be there, ready and accepting. Sakura hoped that on this trip, he would find some closure in his bloodlines and wouldn't need the comfort again for a long time. Not because she didn't want to, but because it always pained her to see him like that.

"Do you want to go see Tsunade?" Sakura asked him. Naruto lifted his head from her shoulder and looked at her, wiping his eyes dry.

"Yeah…I think she needs to take the day off." Naruto smiled helping Sakura up as he stood from the forest floor. Sakura smiled in return as they took one last look at the memorial. Naruto looked at the stone with pride, knowing he couldn't bring back his Godfather but that he could at least achieve their dream.

"I'll come see you soon, you old perv." Naruto joked before turning away and walking with Sakura hand in hand.

* * *

Tsunade sat in her chair looking at old photos that she had kept over the years, thumbing over the old ones of her and a particular white haired pervert when they were children. Drinking a small amount of sake, she wiped her eyes looking down at one where Jiraiya was sticking his tongue at her while she cocked her fist back ready to punch him. She laughed at the visual image and then felt some tears drip down while setting the picture on her desk.

"You stupid lug, you left me here by myself. The only thing I can be happy for is you left behind the little brat to keep me company. He really is a carbon copy of you and his parents. All the qualities good and bad." Tsunade sniffed setting the photo facedown as a knock came to her door. She quickly composed herself and ordered whoever was behind it to enter.

"Hey Tsunade, how are you doing?" Naruto smiled as he and Sakura walked in.

"I'm doing fine, but don't act like you aren't here for a specific reason. I know what day it is Naruto." Tsunade replied wiping her eyes. Naruto wasn't always the most perceptive of people but he could always tell when someone was upset.

"It's OK to admit if you're sad Granny, I'm sad too." Naruto replied sitting down on the sofa by the window and Sakura sat next to him holding his hand.

"I should have never set him on that mission." Tsunade turned away and looked out the window.

"He knew the risks when he accepted it. We all know the risk when we go out there, and it still scares me to death knowing I may not come back." Sakura offered comfort to them.

"It doesn't make the pain any easier to deal with Sakura. You didn't know him like we did." Tsunade spoke back with a hint of anger in her voice.

"That's not fair for you to say." Naruto said back to her, slightly ticked off.

"You didn't know him as well as I did either brat." Tsunade said with a calm voice. Naruto shook silently at that comment.

"Go home Tsunade, you're drunk." Naruto stood up from the couch and grabbed her by the arm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you brat?" Tsunade growled out, unable to stand straight without assistance.

"Getting you the hell out of my office. You want to say something _that_ to me then you can go and get the hell out until you sober up." Naruto pulled her to the door.

"Naruto calm down, she didn't mean it." Sakura reminded him of her drunken state.

"No, she wants to say such things to me, then she can stew in her own misery. I don't need her dishonoring the old man." Naruto opened the door ready to shove Tsunade out.

"Wait…you're right, I shouldn't have said that to you. I'm just sad that he's not here." Tsunade stopped Naruto from putting her out.

"We're both sad but you need to go sober up. I need that from you before we leave on our trip to Suna." Naruto told her, looking her right in the eyes.

"You're…you're right. I'm sorry about that, I am." Tsunade replied hugging him tightly. Naruto returned the gesture and rubbed her back gently.

"Go get some sleep, we'll delay the trip until tomorrow and see you first thing in the morning." Naruto smiled at her. Tsunade nodded and smiled in return as she took her leave. Naruto sighed quietly as he closed the door and turned back towards the sofa in the office. He plopped down on the couch and closed his eyes, trying to alleviate the stress he was having. Sakura who had stood up through the whole exchange went back and sat down on the sofa, taking his head into her lap.

"She didn't mean any of it." Sakura said again while raking his hair.

"I know but that hurt. I'm just tired from today is all and it couldn't come at a worse time for us." Naruto said opening his eyes.

"It'll be alright." Sakura smiled gently.

"What am I doing?" Naruto sighed. "I shouldn't have been an ass to her and I should be honoring the old perv today."

"She'll get over it once she's sobered up and I think he would be saying that you shouldn't be sad, probably while spying on the women in hot springs." Sakura giggled resting her hand against his cheek.

"Probably, but it's hard not having him here." Naruto replied grasping her hand.

"I know, but he wouldn't want us being sad. Maybe you should speak to Shikamaru and Kakashi, they went through similar things." Sakura offered him.

"I will, when we get back. Right now, I just want to lay here with you." Naruto closed his eyes, sleep threatening to take hold.

"As much as I would like for you to have your head on my lap, I think duty calls first and unless you can get Tsunade sober or Shikamaru up here, you'll have to manage today." Sakura reminded him of responsibilities.

"If you stay with me, it'd be a lot better." Naruto asked of her.

"For you, I will. I said I'd do anything for you and I meant it. And you'd do the same for me right?" Sakura asked him.

"Always." Naruto smiled. "Maybe we can do something in the office to pass the time."

"It sounds tempting…but let's see where it goes." Sakura blushed but smirked at him.

"You're evil when you say that." Naruto replied with a frown.

"I never said I wouldn't consider it today, just behave and we'll see." Sakura leaned down and kissed him deeply.

"I'll take that as start. Besides, if you're here, we can get this paper work done faster. Actually…" Naruto sat up and formed a quick hand sign. Four puffs of smoke filled the air and four Naruto's suddenly appeared before them.

"…it can be done faster with clones. Thank God I learned that jutsu as a kid!" Naruto smiled as the clones started getting to work.

"I'm surprised you haven't done that before, but are you sure it's a good idea?" Sakura asked him while watching the clones file the paper work.

"I actually have before, I just made sure that Shikamaru checked over them to make sure they were correct. He hated the idea of it, but I assured him that if it worked it'd make life a lot easier. And it is." Naruto grinned as he walked over to the desk and helped out his clones.

"Hey boss, we got this for ya. Go ahead and take Sakura home and have some fun." One of the clones said to him.

"You sure? I feel bad leaving my own likeness to do my dirty work." The real Naruto said looking at himself.

"Yeah, get out of here and leave the rest to us alright?" another clone replied closing one of the draws shut. Naruto looked at them and then at Sakura and shrugged as he got up from his chair.

"Well in that case…" Naruto opened a window and then quickly picked up Sakura holding her by her back and thighs.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Sakura growled at him.

"Sorry Sakura, but if they insist then I want to get home as fast as possible!" Naruto laughed loudly.

"For crying out loud, if you think you're getting anything from me right now, you're out of luck." Sakura crossed her arms.

"I'm a patient guy. And besides, we can enjoy each other's company in other ways." Naruto grinned at her. Sakura flashed a small smile in return while trying to hide her 'displeasure' at such an action. Naruto could sometimes frustrate and make her happy all in one instance.

"Alright then, let's get home then and _maybe_ we'll have some fun. Maybe we can some people over tonight first. I don't think Jiraiya would want his birthday to be a solemn remembrance. I think he'd want you to celebrate it." Sakura suggested. Naruto looked at her and smiled widely.

"I think he would like that too. Sounds like a plan, let's go find them!" Naruto was about exit the window.

"Wait, I just thought of something." Sakura quickly stopped him, still being held by him.

"What?" Naruto plainly asked.

"What happens when the clones are down with the paper work?" She asked him.

"Oh that, there's always a clone that stays afterward to take care of any business that comes in later on. There's ANBU reports and individual team status reports that will come in. And I have a team coming back from a mission today as well that he'll take care of." Naruto explained.

"Alright, put me down Naruto." Sakura demanded of him, giving him her 'look of obedience' as he had begun to refer to it.

"What Sakura?" Naruto asked her as he set her down.

"You _really _think you can shirk your duties as Hokage with that kind of schedule coming in today? I trust your clones as much as the next girl but even I know you shouldn't leave the clone to do that." Sakura crossed her arms with a stern look.

"Um….well, I've actually done it a couple of times before…" Naruto scratched his cheek while avoiding her gaze. Sakura hung her head down and sighed pinching her nose.

"Naruto…why am I not surprised?" Sakura said lifting her head up.

"To be fair, Shikamaru helped me test that out too. He didn't like the idea but knowing who I am he said it was the best thing for us." Naruto explained nervously.

"I swear that Lady Tsunade made a mistake making you the Hokage at our age." Sakura rolled her eyes. Naruto deadpanned at her words.

"Hey! Don't you start that with me Sakura! Otherwise _I'll _deny _you_ sex!" Naruto pointed a finger at her. Sakura simply laughed loudly.

"Oh stop, I'm teasing you. And _you _would deny _me _sex? Please, I could last months if I need to." Sakura smiled at him, but hid her fear knowing she had just said a bold face lie. She _needed_ it when it came to Naruto now that they had begun their relationship. But she would never tell him that.

"If you want to test me, I've got no problem waiting. I waited years and I can train and work to get my mind off of it." Naruto said with a confident smirk. For him, he _wasn't _lying when it came to that. Sure, he couldn't get enough of Sakura when it came to that department but when he wanted to prove a point, he sure as hell would do it.

"Alright then, I guess we'll see then." Sakura replied, trying to hide the nervous tone in her voice.

"Yep, we will, let's go get the others and have a party tonight." Naruto replied leaping out the window. Sakura's face paled and she quickly realized that he had been serious.

"Naruto! Hold on! I was just kidding! Please don't take it seriously!" Sakura called out as she leaped out after him. The clones just looked at each other and laughed at the conversation they just witnessed.

"Always knew Sakura couldn't resist us." A clone laughed as he filed some scrolls inside a book case.

* * *

It was eight o' clock in the evening and the sun had set revealing the night sky and stars. It was nights like this where parties weren't always an all-out bash and usually were meant to try and stay warm. Naruto was a simple person when it came to house furnishings but he would always admit that his new home had an actual working heater during the winter months, especially during the late month of January. Cold months in his old apartment were not exactly the best for him. And his current guests were happy for it as well.

"Alright then, show what you got!" Naruto planted his cards onto the table.

"Son of a bitch…how the hell are you winning these hands Naruto?!" Kiba groaned while smacking his forehead.

"Hey, I've had a lot of practice with my clones." Naruto shrugged taking the pot from the table.

"Shikamaru, aren't you supposed to be good at these freaking games?" Kiba looked over to his friend across from him.

"Poker is a game of chance more than strategy which is why I don't play it. Just look at Naruto and Sasuke here, they're cleaning us out." Shikamaru sighed as he grabbed the deck and shuffled to deal.

"You'd think that Tsunade's bad luck would rub off on me considering how much we gambled while I was learning all the politics of being Hokage. But I'm not complaining!" Naruto grinned and laughed sheepishly.

"So you were gambling on the job? Not the mark of a good Hokage there Naruto." Sasuke replied quietly while resting his arm against his leg.

"Better Hokage than you would ever make teme." Naruto laughed as he grabbed his hand that Shikamaru dealt.

"If you say so dobe. Speaking of Hokage duties, when will the others return from that aid mission you sent them on a few weeks ago?" Sasuke inquired as he looked at his hand.

"Should be in the next two days. Sakura and I will be gone by then though so either Granny or Kakashi sensei will be in charge. Shikamaru though will take care of the paperwork." Naruto explained as he thought about what to do with his hand.

"Someone mention my name?" Kakashi replied as he took a seat at the table waiting to be dealt in.

"Yeah, you'll be in charge of Hokage duties if Tsunade doesn't want to handle it." Kiba answered.

"Really Naruto? You know I don't like that job." Kakashi deadpanned at Kiba's response.

"I never said it would come to that but you don't have a team right now so you're open." Naruto reminded him.

"I almost wish I did have a team." Kakashi sighed leaning back in the seat.

"Anyways…Shikamaru, the fact that you actually _like _doing paperwork is stupid to me." Kiba replied as he threw some chips in.

"It's better than doing any physical work outside for me and it's easy for me. I fold." Shikamaru put his handle down and shoved it away.

"Seems like you're tenure as Hokage will be easy then compared to others then Naruto." Sasuke said as he threw in some chips as well.

"I wouldn't say that but it's what I've always wanted. No way will I be letting go of it anytime soon." Naruto smiled as he threw in his chips and showed his hand.

"That's it! I'm done! Sakura, you'd better tell your boyfriend to stop cheating before I clobber him!" Kiba shouted throwing his cards and getting up from the table to grab a drink. Sakura then appeared with Ino, Hinata and Karin in tow.

"Naruto, you wouldn't be cheating in this game for fun would you?" Sakura asked him taking a seat beside him.

"Nope, never would dream of it…well, maybe if it meant beating Teme there." Naruto used his thumb to point to him.

"And you would still lose." Sasuke smirked setting his hand down.

"Shut up." Naruto turned away wrapping an arm around Sakura.

"Play nice Naruto." Sakura said as she put the drinks on the table.

Everyone took a seat and began to discuss various topics throughout the night. Everything from training, to missions to future events going around the village was up for discussion. Honestly though, it was Naruto that had begun to take over the conversation while the others listened to his tales of grandeur and everything that he had been doing under his brief tenure up till now and no one didn't fault him for it. He had always wanted the attention as a kid, something they had all been guilty of denying him something like that, and in reality though they had denied him much more than that. So now every chance they could, they would let him have these moments and they would listen. If for nothing else, to see how he had accomplished so much, the Dead Last of their class now would be Hokage. It was something they wouldn't forget. Naruto made sure nothing was left unsaid…until Ino decided to throw it in a different direction.

"So Sakura…Naruto, when are you two going tie the knot?" Ino _subtly_ asked the couple. Naruto gagged on his drink at the question causing Sakura to pat his back to get him to stop coughing, while trying to contain her blush.

"You're really going to ask _that_ Pig?" Sakura replied but kept her attention on Naruto.

"Well why not? It's not like you two don't already have it setup to start with. You're old enough to get the knot hitched, you're already in place to advance your careers together…. And you go at it like rabbits from what I've heard." Ino winked at the pair.

"Shut it Pig!" Sakura tried to leap over the table to attack only for Naruto hold her back.

"She even has the same stubborn attitude as you Naruto." Ino laughed at Sakura.

"Calm down Sakura! Hinata! Kakashi! Sasuke! Someone, help me out here!" Naruto pleaded as Sakura growled and lunged at Ino while he was trying to get her to calm down.

"You're on your own Naruto." Sasuke chuckled watching the pair as did everyone else. Naruto eventually was able to get enough strength without hurting Sakura to pull her away and into the next room down the hall. Sakura was breathing heavily before she was able to finally calm down.

"That freaking Pig! Why does she _always_ have to talk about that with everyone around? I can deal with it if it's you me and her, but not with many people around!" Sakura growled out quietly as she looked out the window.

"You just need to not be sensitive about it. Believe me, if I have a chance, I shove it to guys that have the hots for you that you're _my _girlfriend and that if they ever get close to you that they'll be demoted in a heartbeat…but I keep a calm demeanor about." Naruto explained wrapping his arms around her.

"Easy for you, but don't like that idea either." Sakura frowned at the window.

"Well then make her jealous, there's always a way to combat it if she teases you about it." Naruto reminded her.

"I don't want to stoop to her level, no way in hell I would do that." Sakura said grasping his hands.

"We could always throw it in her face that we have such a good relationship, make her more jealous than she already is. Besides, sometimes you have to stoop to that level." Naruto mischievously grinned and chuckled. Sakura couldn't help but grin as well.

"That's not a bad idea. Maybe we should do it in front of everyone so they don't say anything, make _them _uncomfortable." Sakura suggested turning around to look at him.

"I think some of my trouble making has rubbed off on you." Naruto grinned back at her. Sakura smirked and grabbed his collar before planting a kiss on him.

"Who said I wasn't always a naughty girl? I just never showed it in public, and you should know how we get in our…_personal_ moments." Sakura giggled quietly unzipping his jacket.

"Wait, what are you?" Naruto asked slightly stumped.

"You want to make it convincing and get Ino to stop teasing us while getting your guy friends to know not to speak up? Then let me do this." Sakura smirked slightly pulling her zipper down to reveal some cleavage.

"Hold on, let's get Kakashi and Hinata in on this, I don't want to put them through this. They've never done it to us." Naruto stopped her.

"Such a bore you are sometimes." Sakura sighed but smiled. "Kakashi Sensei, Hinata can you come in here for a minute." She then called out. Moments later said shinobi had entered the room, wondering what was wrong.

"Is there a problem you two?" Kakashi inquired his two students.

"Nothing just a little warning to Ino and anyone else that decides to run their mouths about our personal life. We're just giving you the benefit of not having to witness what they're about to see." Sakura grinned at them.

"Oh boy…I think I already have a good idea. Hinata, heed their warning and look away if you don't want to faint." Kakashi chuckled at the thought.

"What do you mean?" Hinata questioned but slightly blushed as well.

"Don't think about it. Come over and look out the window with me and tell me about you're latest mission." Kakashi wrapped his around her shoulders and pulled her away. Naruto and Sakura then turned away from them and back towards each other. They then mashed their lips together and slowly made their way down the hallway.

"Hey Forehead! Don't tell me you and Naruto are making out there!" Ino laughed as she took a drink of sake. Two seconds later, she understood the irony of her statement and quickly wished she hadn't said a damn thing. Naruto and Sakura entered the room, groping each other and moaning as they moved their lips and hands against the wall and each other.

"Aw come on! I don't need to see that!" Kiba shouted shielding his eyes with his forearm. Naruto and Sakura briefly stopped and looked at the looks of disgust on their friends faces.

"Sorry, but Ino's right. We can't keep our hands off each other." Sakura giggled and kissed Naruto again.

"Yeah but we don't need to see it." Sasuke grimaced turning away.

"Exactly Forehead, we don't need to see that!" Ino shook her head.

"Aw, what's the matter Piggy? Jealous you don't have a man like this that shows affection and desire?" Sakura replied while Naruto grabbed her ass tightly to make the point.

"Jealous?! Of you and Naruto?! Please, Naruto isn't any prize!" Ino crossed her arms and looked away.

"What's that? Do I detect a hint of deceit in your voice Piggy? I think you're a little defensive here." Sakura teased her while wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck.

"We don't care about that! We just don't want you flaunting that crap in front of us! Back me up here Shikamaru!" Kiba shouted turning to him.

"I don't care what they do. It doesn't affect me in any way other than it's annoying. But I couldn't care less." Shikamaru shrugged and leaned back in the chair.

"Damn it, you're useless man. Sasuke, do something." Kiba groaned hanging his head.

"No thanks, I deal with him and her enough on a regular basis." Sasuke replied standing up and walking over to the window.

"Seriously Forehead, don't do that again!" Ino sighed.

"As long as you don't say a thing about our personal relationship again." Sakura slowly released some of her grasp on Naruto.

"Alright damn it, I swear I won't tease you about it. God knows what you two do in that time." Ino said with a hint of distain.

"Ask the couch you're sitting on." Sakura quietly replied with a smirk.

"Oh my….you freaking nympho!" Ino jumped off immediately and started rubbing the nasty thoughts off her clothes.

"Just kidding, but that's what you get." Sakura shrugged, finally letting go of Naruto and pulling him over to the couch. Sasuke just grinned at the statement.

'_Always finding ways to outthink their adversaries.'_ He thought turning back and retaking his seat.

"Kakashi sensei! Hinata! You're good to come back!" Naruto called back as he grabbed the cards and set them aside. Kakashi and Hinata rejoined the group and retook their seats across from the couch.

"Don't sit next to them you two. They've done things on the couch I'd rather not speak of." Ino said in disgust.

"I already told you that's not true." Sakura sighed at her friend.

"I don't believe you." Ino quickly replied.

"Whatever. You're just jealous anyway." Sakura shrugged and then leaned over to whisper something in Naruto's ear.

"Thanks for letting me take the lead and we actually have to give that try." She said quietly out of earshot. Naruto simply grinned leaning back on the couch and closing his eyes.

"If I'm jealous, lightning strike me down then." Ino proclaimed with her arms up in the air.

"I wouldn't ask for that." Sakura laughed leaning back into Naruto's chest.

"Anyway….changing the subject now. Naruto, what are your plans regarding your trip tomorrow?" Kakashi asked him.

"I'm sure I told you when you were in my office two days ago." Naruto replied but his eyes remained closed.

"I was reading my book while you were talking so I don't remember all the details." Kakashi admitted to him.

"For crying out…Naruto, I'm not going to have to discipline all the shinobi during your tenure as Hokage am I?" Sakura sighed with a clearly irritated tone.

"He's the only one that does that so I let him get away with it." Naruto replied cracking his eyes open.

"That's no way to be a leader. You should know that." Sakura scolded him.

"And Tsunade drinking sake is?" Naruto questioned back.

"During her tenure, she actually kept it to a minimum and only did it on rare occasions." Sakura replied back.

"That's what she told you?" Hehehe, I remember her drinking in front of me plain as day when it was the two of us." Naruto chuckled heartly.

"What?!" Sakura shouted loudly.

"It's like watching a fucking married couple." Kiba laughed falling out of his chair.

"So troublesome, why did I let you and Kiba drag me here?" Shikamaru questioned to Ino.

"You can't say it's not been a fun time. Sasuke's actually smiled plenty of times tonight." Ino reminded him while trying to force the sights of Naruto and Sakura's make out session from her mind. _'Forehead always did have a good clue about shit like that.'_

"If you think that's smiling, then you're way off base. Considering that most of the others are out on missions assigned by him, at least we could something nice like this." Sasuke shrugged, causing everyone to look at him in surprise.

"What?" he asked. Everyone continued to look before Naruto broke the silence.

"Looks like that tough shell is starting to crack after all these years." Naruto smiled at his brother.

"There are still moments of weakness that I experience, even during the war. But it gets better, not like you don't have your own shell." Sasuke explained while shrugging again.

'_It's one of the reasons I realized he wasn't I thought he was. I'm glad I saw it.'_ Sakura thought as she gripped Naruto tighter who didn't see the sign of affection.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto defensively replied leaning forward. Sakura felt the tension rise in his body doing his best to hide his emotions.

"Naruto…you don't need to be ashamed. Sakura and I have seen it before, so has everyone else at one point or another. We can see it now too." Kakashi replied with a solemn look. Naruto's eyes widen at his sensei's words.

"We know what day it is and we understand what you're going through." Shikamaru quietly said looking at him with a serious but soft look.

"You didn't think we didn't know what day it is did you?" Sasuke looked at his brother calmly.

Naruto wasn't sure how to react to this. He looked at everyone in the room who was looking back at him solemn looks on their faces. He closed his eyes and trembled quietly before sighing and moving Sakura from his lap. She quickly grew concerned as he stood from the couch and walked to the doorway that led to the hallway. He remained quiet for a few moments before turning his head to face them.

"That's something I don't want to talk about in a group, not now and maybe never. We had this party to laugh and be happy. I did it because Pervy Sage would have wanted it that way, but now, it's going to be about remembering him in a way that I don't think would befitting to him after hearing that." Naruto said quietly hiding his tears.

"But Naruto, we don't mean anything like that. We just want to make sure you're okay and happy." Ino said in a reassuring voice.

"That maybe so, but you shouldn't have said anything about what day it was, Jiraiya wouldn't want it to be a day of sadness. Just go ask Tsunade if you don't believe me." Naruto said in a darkening calm taking one step into the hallway before turning his head one more time.

"And Shikamaru, you have _no idea_ what I'm going through on this day. Asuma Sensei may have been a father figure to you in a way, but Jiraiya _was_ a father to me. I'm going to call it a night, you guys can stay until Sakura decides it's time to go. Report to me first thing in the morning, good night." Naruto ordered as he stepped out into the hallway and up the stairs.

An eerie silence overtook the room after Naruto had left and it was something that did not sit well with them.

"I guess…even after all this time he still has a mask that he uses. I shouldn't have said anything." Kakashi replied quietly, upset at his pupil's sadness.

"None of us should have, but he never shows us how he ever really feels." Sasuke added in with a tone of hidden concern.

"He's only really show us heavy emotion in one instance and that was when Gaara died. The only ones in this room that saw that were Kakashi and I. The rest are out on missions right now." Sakura explained wanting to get everyone out as soon as possible.

"We didn't mean anything wrong by it, but it's not healthy to keep those emotions bottled up." Ino tried to explain to her.

"You don't know how Naruto grew up Ino. He's told me things about his childhood in the past few months that would make the rest you shed tears for days. I've only come to accept it and it still makes me cry when I think about it. He's right to say what he did. I'm sorry Shikamaru, but he's right." Sakura wiped her eyes with her palm.

"It's alright. But I think we should go ahead and leave, I think you need to go talk to Naruto." Shikamaru stood from his seat as did the others. They said their goodbyes and offered Sakura some comfort before leaving.

"He'll be alright, he just needs you to help him through it." Hinata smiled at Sakura solemnly.

"You deserve him, don't ever say you don't either." She added before exiting the door with Sakura closing the door behind her. Sakura smiled, coming from Hinata that meant a lot to her. She turned around and saw that Sasuke and Kakashi were still standing by the window.

"You don't have to leave if you don't want to." Sakura offered a small smile in gesture and appreciation.

"I think you're the only person that can help him tonight." Kakashi replied leaning back against the frame.

"He needs all of our help." Sakura answered back looking up the stairs with concern in her face.

"No, we can only do so much as his friends. It takes someone like you that can offer comfort to him that we can't." Kakashi explained shaking his head in disagreement.

"But…" Sakura began.

"He's right Sakura." Sasuke quietly replied before leaping out the window.

"Sometimes I wonder if he'll ever be able to discuss matters like this." Sakura sighed turning to her sensei. "And I sometimes wonder if you should have taken up the offer of Hokage instead of Naruto, I think it would take a lot of stress off his shoulders."

"He trained for that position; I don't think I'm as qualified in terms of strength and heart. I know enough about the politics of being Hokage but even at a young age he's the one that should be Hokage, we're here to simply help him transition into the role. He still has a lot to learn but Tsunade and I are helping him learn. Technically he's still a candidate but once he's done everything he'll be officially Hokage." Kakashi said with some admiration in his voice.

"I still think he's the Sixth Hokage, he's no candidate as the council says he is." Sakura growled at that distinction of Naruto. Kakashi simply chuckled at her reaction.

"Don't let your emotional feelings cloud your judgment Sakura." Kakashi smiled.

"I'm not, I understand it but I still think they just need to start recognizing him already. Sure he doesn't use convention in his techniques but that's what makes him different from the others." Sakura tried to reason with him.

"There's no point in trying to convince me Sakura, I already agree with all of that. I'm just stating what goes on behind the scenes. But they'll see reason soon enough and make it official." Kakashi assured her.

"I know, he just doesn't like to hear that he's still only a candidate." Sakura sighed brushing her hair back with her hand. Kakashi walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about things like that. It'll come to pass, so for now just go talk to him." Kakashi smiled and made his way to the door. Sakura didn't bother to watch the door close; she was more focused on what Naruto's state of mind. She made her way up the stairs and towards their bedroom.

"Naruto?" Sakura whispered entering the room but saw no one on the bed but looked outside on the balcony to see he was sitting on one of the chairs in an orange undershirt and black sweatpants. She stepped outside to see Naruto staring off into the star night filled sky which was made magnificent by the moonless night. Sakura pulled a chair over and took a seat next to him.

"You okay?" she asked him taking his hand.

"About as okay as I can be." Naruto replied quietly. "Sorry that I'm like this right now."

"It's normal to feel sad on something like this. Everyone deserves a day to mourn and feel sad, it makes the other days better and when you're happy, you're the happiest person in the world." Sakura smiled squeezing his hand. Naruto turned his head and looked at her solemnly.

"It just makes me think about what my parents did though. They were able to sacrifice themselves for the greater good of everyone one. I've always been willing to do that but what if it's the same with us? I don't know if I could do that or any children we have." Naruto sighed squeezing her hand. Sakura blushed slightly at the thought of kids but she would never deny him something like that and honestly she wanted the same.

"You'll know _if_ and I mean _IF_ that time comes. I believe in you, I always will." Sakura assured him with her smile. Naruto rubbed her hand with his thumb and smiled at her remark.

"I'm glad you have that faith in me. It means more coming from you than anyone else. Thank you." Naruto said gently looking up at the stars.

"I'll always believe in you, always, I promise. So long as you promise to believe in me." Sakura replied. Naruto quietly looked at her with warm eyes.

"I always did Sakura. You don't need to ask me." Naruto smiled. Sakura returned it, palming his cheek.

"I love you." Sakura whispered, rubbing her thumb against his face.

"Thank you Sakura. I love you." Naruto leaned over and captured her lips in a chaste kiss, palming her cheek in return. Naruto then pulled away and smirked at the look on her face, clearly lost in passion.

"You alright?" he asked her chuckling. Sakura blinked a few times before she regained her composure and looked at him with hazel eyes.

"Yeah just…just really, _really _lost right now." Sakura smiled and leaned again for another kiss, this time adding her tongue before pulling away from him…but not before biting his lip first.

"I'm feeling a little frisky right now…maybe we should take a bath tonight…" Sakura seductively whispered grasping his hand and pulling him from his chair.

Naruto wasn't going to argue with her as she pulled him to their bathroom which really could be considered more of a spa than a simple shower and bath. Naruto and Sakura quickly removed their clothes and sat as the steam of hot water rose into the air, Sakura sitting behind him and washing his body, her long slender legs glistening in the water and causing Naruto a lot of issues, not to mention her being pressed against his back.

"Seems you need to relax…let me help." Sakura kissed his jawline and reaching down past his waist.

Naruto swore to himself that she had the hands of an angel sometimes. He turned himself around so that he could face her, both eyes hazed over.

"So how do you feel?" Sakura asked him while drawing circles on his chest with her finger. Naruto smiled and rubbed her shoulder and her arm, looking down at her exposed legs. Sakura caught him looking at them though.

"You looking at my legs?" Sakura smirked, stroking her long pale legs sensually.

"If I say yes are you going to hit me?" Naruto asked her squeezing her arm gently.

"If you don't, I'll hit you." Sakura warned him teasingly.

"Then yes. You have the sexiest legs imaginable; they're just so damn beautiful." Naruto said as he looked at her with deep eyes, deeper than the ocean. Sakura scoffed but smiled at him.

"Sounds like you only love me for my legs." Sakura said quietly.

"Really, just your legs. So not your arms…" Naruto stroked her arm.

"…or your shoulders…" he moved up.

"…or your back..." his hands now trailing down her back.

"…or your _amazing_ ass…" Naruto smirked as he grasped her ass, gaining a surprised gasp from her.

"You are perverted fox…_very _perverted." Sakura giggled smacking his chest lightly.

"You started it." Naruto reminded her. "But I love every part of you."

"I know you do. And I love you, all the strength, courage, stupidity…" Sakura started counting with her fingers while her eyes looked at the ceiling.

"Hey!" Naruto defended himself.

"What? I'm not saying you're dumb all the time." Sakura giggled grasping his arms.

"You know what; you deserve some punishment for that." Naruto smirked as he smacked her rear rather loudly.

"Ooh! You naughty man you…" Sakura smiled before she invaded his mouth and they began a heated engagement that led to a night of passionate lovemaking.

* * *

"You sure you'll be alright taking over for a few days while we're in Suna?" Naruto asked Kakashi who was sitting in his chair.

"I'm sure I'll be alright. Obito had faith in me and even though I didn't want the role in the first place. But…I can be your substitute no problem." Kakashi smiled as he went over paperwork.

"You're going to read Icha Icha while we're away aren't you?" Sakura deadpanned, arms folded underneath her chest.

"Like you two haven't done inappropriate things in this office." Kakashi chuckled causing the two to blush brightly.

"Hey, don't insulate that we…go at it…in here." Sakura growled quietly.

"You're both young and in love. I understand." Kakashi laughed as he ordered the papers on the desk.

"God…why do people have to involve themselves in our sex lives?" Sakura sighed and palmed her face.

"Just let it go Sakura, they're just jealous." Naruto replied calmly and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Sakura leaned into the embrace and sighed, sometimes he just could calm her senses.

"Alright, let's just get out of here already before I kill Kakashi." Sakura huffed. Naruto just laughed.

"You all set then Kakashi?" Naruto asked him.

"Get going." Kakashi smiled sitting back in the chair, thinking he could get used to this comfort. Naruto and Sakura nodded and exited the office and made their way down the hallway but we're stopped by a familiar face.

"Going without saying good-bye?" Tsunade asked them while drinking a glass of water.

"We we're letting you sleep your hangover off." Sakura explained to her.

"You should know by now I healed myself of those things." Tsunade replied with a tone of disappointment.

"Well, we didn't want to have any problems after yesterday." Naruto replied quietly.

"Listen, don't worry about it. I wasn't in a right mind yesterday, let's just move past it alright." Tsunade smiled at him.

"Sorry I acted like an ass." Naruto replied with an apologetic look. Tsunade just smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I'll keep Kakashi in line for you. And don't turn this into a second honeymoon alright?" Tsunade whispered into his ear. Naruto just laughed quietly returning her hug before pulling away.

"Take care you two, see you in a few days." Tsunade said walking past them and into the office they had just vacated. Sakura just looked at Naruto slightly confused.

"What she say to you?" Sakura asked him.

"Nothing, just that she'll keep Kakashi from slacking and that we shouldn't go crazy in the bedroom while in Suna." Naruto answered calmly. Sakura groaned in an annoyed tone.

"Damn it Lady Tsunade!" Sakura shouted behind her. All was heard was loud laughter from the office.

"Again, they're just happy and jealous of us." Naruto reminded her.

"I'm gonna punch them all out one by one someday." Sakura replied as they walked out of the tower. Naruto just laughed at her statement.

"What's so funny?" she asked slightly pissed.

"Nothing, just love that fiery attitude of yours. It makes things interesting." Naruto explained looking at her with honest eyes. Sakura's temper washed away from the gaze he gave her and it was replaced by warmth and happiness.

"You're lucky you know how to talk to me." Sakura smiled kissing his cheek.

"I know how to do a lot more than talk." Naruto grinned from ear to ear. Sakura smacked his head gently.

"Just for that, when we get to Suna I want give you that extra special treatment you like." Sakura said in a low voice, but a smile ever present.

"Guess I'll have to work extra hard to get it back." Naruto gave her the low voice and smile as well. Sakura could feel the anticipation in veins.

"Then let's get going to pay Gaara a visit…and I'm counting on you working your magic." Sakura seductively said to him, out of ear shot of anyone else. Naruto didn't react and kept his composure.

"I don't think we'll make it on time…I hope the forest is a comfortable place for us…" Naruto gave her a smirk she all knew too well.

Sakura just simply smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Nothing much to say anything about this, started this sequel about two months ago and decided to go ahead and finish it. It'll probably be my last one until the manga is finished and wait until the end to write it again that way all the plots are finished there. As for anyone that wants a lemon, let me know _why_ you want one in a PM if you don't want to show it in reviews. It's always been more about the story than those moments and if it's about adding more to the story, then I can see no problem with it. I just prefer to let the reader imagine those moments. Like I said, this might be the last one till the manga is finished but we'll see.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story, considering I tend to suck at sequels I feel like.**


End file.
